Amber Dixon
Amber Lillian Dixon was born to Jonathan Adriani and Oriana Dixon, who died in a house fire when Amber was 16, in December 1994. Amber was a Witch, who gained infamy with the Volturi and other vampires for ferociously hunting them down with staggering effectiveness. Despite her dislike for vampires, due to the fact they did not kill humans, Amber grew fond of the Cullen family, which lead to her being turned into a vampire when bitten during the battle against the newborn army. As a vampire, Amber kept all of the powers she had learned as a human and is therefore an extremely powerful vampire. Biography Early Life Amber was born to Jonathan Adriani and Oriana Dixon in December 1994, as one of the few surviving heirs of the renowned Adriani line of witches. Though witchcraft is not passed down in genetics, having a respectable family name, known as a paragon of goodness, made people trust her. Her parents split up a short while before her birth, while still cooperating with each other about Amber as their break-up was on very mutual terms. From a very young age, Amber was taught the skills needed to practice the craft. By the age of ten she was already skilled in Pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate and control fire, and potion making, as these were her favourite elements of the craft. As a child she showed skill at magic and the most important thing; enjoyment of it. Her parents instilled a strong moral code into their daughter, telling her how she was and was not to use her abilities, the long and short of this was that she was allowed only to use her powers for good, and as long as nothing was harmed by her. During her training the took up T'ai Chi and Chi Gung and forms of meditation to relax her mind to the level of focus needed to perform spells, using incense and candles as an aid. Once she trained herself in Pyrokinesis well enough to command the ability at will she moved on to learning a slightly more basic skill in Elemental Manipulation, Cryokinesis, Levitation and Atmokinesis as well as developing her skills in spellcraft and potion making. She was also, however allowed to attend the local high school, and so lived a relatively normal life with friends and her boyfriend, Matt, who was also a witch. When she was 16 and just before she was going to go to her junior prom, her house was burnt down by members of the Volturi, with herself and her mother inside. Possibly due to her skill in dealing with fire, Amber was able to escape but before she could save her mother she was killed in the fire as her home was destroyed. Amber was taken into the Bay View police station, in her sooty prom dress, to be questioned about the fire, as it was a clear case of arson, and used her call to tell her father about what had happened. By the time her father arrived to take her to his home in Forks, the police had released her, as she was unable to speak form the shock. Her first few months in Forks was spent recovering, she spent most of her time trying to meditate but finding it impossible to concentrate on anything but her anger until, eventually she decided to get revenge. Unable to go after the vampire who killed her mother she was able to track a nearby vampire. Using her talent with fire, she set him alight, killing him; this lead to her carrier as a notorious hunter of vampires. ''Twilight'' Category:Twilight Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Witch Category:Adriani Line